To find and To Be Found
by LadyPaige
Summary: Teams Magma and Aqua have found the orbs but what they didn't know is that in the tale of the orbs, that if two polar opposites hold the orbs at the same time they will both teleport to a far away land in the bodies of... Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

The humming of the generators flowed around the room in a kind of lazy daze, the normally hot metal was cool to the touch for they had just started up. The room was not exactly pleasant but Maxie did not mind, anything was better then the mindless chattering of his grunts.

"Sir!" One of the grunts came running in, face red from running.

Said leader look up from his book, a book he had long ago grown weary of "Yes?" trusted Mightyena at his side.

"Well-" He gasped "We found-" he once again gasped.

"Yes?" Maxie stud, growing annoyed, the Mightyena whimpered at the loss of scratching behind his left ear.

"The blue orb!" the grunt blurted out.

The red head's eyes seemed to darken, as if predicting a fight to start "What? When? Where?"

"We found it, not to long ago, it was in a place called" the grunt mentally kicked himself for his stupidity "I can't remember but" he quickly added "when we found it, the stone it was on read the word Found in unknown." he gasped at his lose of breath.

The sailor watched the sea from the building window, dark eyes scanned the horizon of it's mix of colours The sky was a dark blue but it became lighter as it neared the vanishing point, the clouds were a mix of red and orange however the shadows they portrayed made the land look jet black.

"Archie!" The red head woman came running in "The orb, we found it!"

Archie gave his trade mark smile "Great work Shelly."

"This way, sir." she lead her leader to the orb, almost jumping for joy as she did.

"Ah, The Red-"

"-Orb." Maxie gave a rare smile "Soon-"

"-Kyogre will be ours and then" he picked up the orb-

-It was a beautiful sea blue and it fit so well in his hand "Then nothing-"

"-Will stop us-

"From taking our goal."

"From taking our goal."

There was a flash of purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxie's eyes slowly blinked half way open, trying to find where he was from his blurred vision behind think eyelashes.

"Hello?"

At the sound of another voice, the crimson eyes shot open.

When looking for the voice he found a Zigzagoon. This made his eyebrows raise in confusion.

"Your awake!" the Pokemon cheered happily.

Maxie held his eyes closed "Have I got nuts? Am I dead?" Maxie thought to himself, he then opened his eyes to see more Zigzagoons. He paused for a second to think of what to say but when he did open his mouth all that tumbled out was "hi."

Suddenly a Linoone landed next to them, which made the red head jump but he did not move from his spot on the floor, after all from where he was the Pokemon seemed bigger then usual, which to the red head made them more unpredictable.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing here?" the Linoone asked kindly "We don't mind but this is no place for a Vulpix."

"You what?" Maxie stud and look down, he was on all fours. He look behind him and what do you know, six red rounded tales.

"You're acting like that Pokemon Seel found." the Linoone said more to herself then the newly found fire Pokemon.

At her words, Maxie calmed down, if only a little "Where? Is it still here?" Maxie was dieing to know.

"He is" the Linoone turned to the bushes and made a odd squeak sound, not to long after, a Rattata came running out.

It raised a brow, as if expecting a reason for her call.

"Could you take this Vulpix to the lake?" she asked.

The Rattata was shocked "The lake? Linoone, Vulpix is a fire type."

She nodded "Yes, I know but this Vulpix needs to see the Pokemon Seel found."

"Okay." the Rattata was sill confused but smiled anyway "this way then."

"Did you find him?" Shelly asked worried sick for her boss.

"No, miss but a member from Team Magma would like to talk to you." the grunt replied

"Send them in." the Aqua admin sighed in frustration.

The Aqua member nodded.

Not long after a man came into the room, his hair was short and was a mix of dark brown and purple, his eyes looked to be the same colour.

"Sit" she told him, no kindness nor ruthlessness voiced it's self as she spoke.

He nodded his thanks and sat "I take it you found your orb."

Shelly was shocked and worried about how the man knew this "Yes but how-"

"-Because we found ours" he cut in "And your boss."

She blinked "Gone." she said without thinking

"In a purple light?" he asked.

"Yes but how did you know?" the red head questioned.

"Same happened to us." He looked out the window "Did your Pokemon act odd?" he asked.

"Yes, they were running around and splashing." the red head told him.

"Same but yelping." he looked back to Shelly.

The magma member was still for a moment then he stud "Team Magma have talked long and hard about this and" he inhaled deeply "if we want to find them we may" he sighed "we must work together."

Shelly was confused for a second but then her brain started to work again, so with a warm yet anxious smile on her face she held a hand out to him "Partners?"

He look at the hand for a moment or two before shaking it and saying "Partners." before adding "the name's Tabitha, by the way."

"Shelly." She nodded and let go of his hand, feeling a hint of disgust for shaking hands with the enemy but she did not let it show.

"Here you are mate." the Rattata said "just down there."

"Thanks."

And in no time the rat Pokemon was gone.

As Maxie ran down the hill, trying is best not to fall because of the small legs, he couldn't help but think "I hope this guy's not an ass."

"So" Archie paused to think of the right words but quickly gave up and just said it "Where are we?"

"To be fair, I don't know, Pokemon just show up regardless of age or type, although it's small inland it has lakes, forests, beaches and a hot spring where the fire types live, not to far from here."

Archie was confused "How did you get here?"

Seel smiled "I remember I had a trainer" he paused "nice guy but one day I was swimming and I dived really deep" the Seel gave a childish laugh at the memory "and then my chest started to hurt, then I showed up here."

"You mean you" Archie stopped himself and tried to word differently "is this like some sort of" Archie once again stopped himself, what was he supposed to say "Do you know you're dead?"

"Archie?"

At his name the team leader stopped his trail of thought "I know that voice" he turned to see a Vulpix but the thing that court his eyes were the Vulpix's eyes. A deep red with a hint of brown.

"Is that you Archie?" The Aqua was a Pokemon too. Orange body, yellow neck float, split tail, blue fins on his front legs, Archie was a Buizel. However unlike most Buizels, who had honey brown eyes, Archie had dark brown eyes mixed with a light shade of blue

"Maxie?"

The Vulpix nodded.

"But how did, why did, wha-"

"Just spit it out, will you." Maxie growled.

Archie almost laughed at the other's impatience "Was it the orb?" the ex-Aqua asked.

Maxie blinked "Yes. How did you know I was holding the orb?"

"So was I" Archie replied simply.

"You mean the Red and Blue Orbs?" the Seel asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay, one at a time." he joked.

Maxie rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's the tale of the Orbs."

"And what would that be" Archie asked.

"Kyogre and Groudon have had a conflict for centuries, both equally matched but if man kind were to get involved one of the legendary Pokemon could gain an advantage and change the world dramatically. So the orbs were a ruse, so that if two polar opposites hold a orb each, they will be stuck on the island till they can find what they both want. For they want the same thing. A world where they feel they belong"

Maxie and Archie look at each other in confusion.

"Well good luck guys." with that the Seel dived into the water but as he did he made a little wave that Maxie desperately ran away from.

"Well that's for sure. Hay Ma-" the Aqua turned to see the Vulpix was gone, after a second of looking he discovered that the fox Pokemon was a couple of meters away "what are you doing over there?" Archie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maxie once again rolled his eyes "Let me see. I'm a fire type and waves are made up of water" he paused for a second but in that second his anger boiled "What do you think!" he growled.

"Alright, I get it." Archie stud on his hind legs "now, we both know what we want."

"Well, that's what I thought but the Seel said we want the same thing."

Both were in deep thought.

A second later Maxie had it "Found."

"Found what?" Archie asked confused.

The ex-Team Magma member rolled his eyes.

Archie grew angry "Will you stop doing that!"

Maxie was took back by the outburst, Archie was normally a relaxed and assertive person but the strain of the situation was making him lose grip on reality.

"What do you mean 'Found'?" the Aqua member sighed, his burst of anger made him feel some what better.

Maxie waited for a moment or two before saying "Where our orb was found, it had the words "found" wrote in Unknown under it on stone."

"Oh, I see." Archie replied, feeling regret for taking his anger out on the red head.

The uncomfortable silence was broke when a Seel shot out the water, Maxie, not having a enough time to run away hid behind Archie.

"Sorry." said the Seel "I'm not used to see fire types here."

Maxie got from behind the taller Pokemon and shook, to rid himself of the excess water that was not shielded by the water Pokemon but as he moved he felt his body weaken where the water lay cold on his damp fur.

"So what's the news?" the Aqua asked, ignoring the cool water that ran over his fur, the feeling felt nice to the Pokemon.

"The tale says that you can't leave till you discover where you belong."

"Hay Seel."

The Seel looked at Maxie.

"Came I move "Before" you dive."

The white seal gave a toothy grin

"So once they find what want, they'll come back?" the magma asked, to be sure.

"Yep." the Aqua turned back to her computer "that's what the historians believe" she scanned the writing "ah," she point to a particular line "The souls of the holder's of the orbs will see themselves as Pokemon as will be seen that way by the souls of lost Pokemon as well."

The Magma admin looked at the Aqua "How do you mean?" he asked

The Aqua admin paused to read the writing "Well," she said, eyes never leaving the screen "historians believe the place to be a sort of limbo where souls of Pokemon go to get answers but it is also seen as an afterlife." she quickly added "the souls of the legendary Pokemon also go here when they are not needed and their bodies stay behind in a coma like state, minus Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus, who live in a world of their own."

The Magma admin took a few seconds to process the information he had been given before he asked "Then where are their bodies?"

Shelly blinked, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of that before looking for said information.

After a while the red head sighed "It's not on here but it's probably so no one messes everything up."

The man sighed "Now the question is what do they want?"

"Each other." Shelly joked.

The dark haired rolled his eyes "Funny."

She suddenly stopped.

The man eyes went to the red head to see her deep in thought.


End file.
